How Do You Heal A Broken Heart?
by caiyt
Summary: This is a NatsumexMikan fluff. This happened when they were 15 years old. When Natsume comes back after 5 years...Oh my God send me those reviews...thanks
1. Chapter 1

_Loving has never been that easy… Especially when that person has never felt to be loved. _

_------Revenge is a dish best served cold...-------_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice –wipes her tears with her sleeves- I just like to play with the characters. To the person who has the rights on this anime please oh please don't sue me. I just really had the passion for this story… Arigatou gozaimasu…

**Author's Notes: **This is a NatsumexMikan fluff. Natsume is back! And much to Mikan's knowledge he still had the biggest C on her…

I included some of my OWN characters in it too. Ryu Andou, Tsubasa's younger brother who looks exactly like Natsume who falls in love with Mikan when Natsume left. He courts her and puff there goes the story…

**Reminder: **This all dates back when they were 10 and the present age of 15 turning 16 actually!

**[I made it nicer this time… so the new readers may like it even more… This is my third time to edit this story so I think it could satisfy enough people… I removed unnecessary lines, phrases, scenes which are not appropriate…**

™----------------------------------------------------------------™

**How Do You Heal a Broken Heart?**

By: unnamed cat

**Chapter** **1:** **He came back!**

™-----------------------------------------------------------------™

"It's been 5 years and he still hadn't changed! Darn it!" Mikan Sakura said as she throws away her pillows off her bed.

Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan's childhood classmate finally arrived in the Academy. She was pretty much angry with him because he just left her out of the blue. Even though she hated him for so many reasons, a part of her longed for him.

"I thought you hated him and you'd never wanna see him again?" Hotaru Imai, Mikan's best friend asked flatly. As usual she was still the cold-hearted Hotaru Mikan was fond of.

"Yes, he may be a good for nothing, ugly monster, and a stingkin' pervert… he is still Natsume my…" she trailed off when she heard someone knocked on her door.

"My I come in?" a familiar masculine voice asked.

"The door is open." Mikan replied as gleefully as ever.

"Oh hi there Hotaru!" the boy said as he turned to walk closer to Mikan and kiss her on her cheeks. "Hi honey. How's your day?"

'You're really pissing me off! You think we're close?! FC!' (Feeling Close) Hotaru thought. She never liked Ryu because she always thought that he was just abusing the fact that he looked so much like Natsume.

Hotaru was never friends with Natsume but there was something that she preferred Natsume to have, and that was Mikan. Not some jerk who would just showed out suddenly.

"Hello Ryu! It's great that you passed by! I would like you to meet somebody. He was my longtime friend." Mikan said as she stands and hold her boyfriend's arm.

She turns to Hotaru and says;

"Hotaru I have to go now. I'll meet you at the café and we'll talk about **IT**." Mikan said turning to Hotaru and they left the room.

"Oh I'd like you to meet my longtime friend." Hotaru said mockingly as she imitates Mikan's tone. "Longtime friend, yourself! A minute ago you wished he was gone now he's your longtime friend?! You're SO unpredictable! And add up that darn boyfriend of yours who thinks I like him for you?! I would rather prefer someone like Natsume than him!" Hotaru said as she leaves Mikan's room and shuts the door tight.

(**A/n: **if you may be wondering who this Ryu guy is and how the heck did he become Mikan's boy friend, here's a flash back… XD)

™------------------------------------------------------------™

_**FLASH BACK**_

™------------------------------------------------------------™

"_Natsuumeee!" Mikan shouted._

_He won't even look back on her. He just walked farther to the darkness with Persona._

"_That Natsume —sobs— he didn't even bother to look at me!" she shouted. "I hate him! I hate him I hate him! That good for nothing bastard! —sobs— He didn't have to leave you know… he could have just said so…" she cried harder on Hotaru's chest."I could always be by his side I could always be his shoulders… he didn't bother to remember… as if I was a burden to him."_

_She wanted to swear him. She wanted him to vanish forever. But she didn't want to lose him. She had mixed emotions… anger, fear, longingness, sorrow, doubt… she wanted to run after him. The minute she tried to put a step forward she is thrown back. No! She couldn't she can't reach him… his too far now… he disappeared in the darkness._

_She turns to Ruka who was dumbfounded by the sudden events. She shakes him. "Ruka! Ruka! Tell me where? Where will he take my Natsume?! Ruka speak to me." She cries wildly now. "Persona can't take Natsume away from me! He can't! I could never permit him… he can't take him away…" She fell to the ground. If Hotaru wasn't there she could've died… died out of lost love…_

_She just stared blankly at the disappearing shadow of Natsume… the one she loves… under the light of the crescent moon…_

_After a week of Natsume's departure, Tsubasa introduced his brother to Mikan. In thought that she would feel much better to meet someone who could ease the pain, the pain of losing someone whom you really love. Since Natsume and his brother has so much in common physically. The color of his eyes, how his hair would block his face, his curved lips and his manner of walking, but, his eyes lack the fierceness that was in Natsume's and so is the attitude. Natsume was a little bit harsh but he wasn't. Natsume was someone who could make Mikan smile all of a suddenly. Natsume was also the same person who could make unreasonable things be meaningful. He was too far from being a Natsume._

"_Hey! Mikan-chan, I'd like you to meet—" _

"_Natsume! You came back!" she hugged the boy in front of her and cried. She smiled but then she felt an eerie feeling. As if her mind and body, even her soul protested. 'He's not your Natsume' the thought lingered in her. She let go of the boy and stood in astonishment. "Tsubasa?" she asked curiously and accusingly, she was taken aback as if someone has done great damage to her, as if she slowly tore to pieces._

"_I was trying to tell you. He's not Natsume. He's my younger brother. He's also an Alice… sorry I shouldn't have introduced him in this manner…" Tsubasa apologized._

_Their eyes met. The boy looked intensely at Mikan as if saying 'It's OK I'm here now.' As if her mind, was playing tricks on her. She slowly walked away… back to the tree… the tree that brings back the memories… the memories of her undying past…_

(**A/n: **that was the time when they first met… here's the second…)

_Bang! _

**A/n: **_Maniniwala na sana ako kaso may sound effect hehe [joke lang un I just wanted to make someone laugh even though its corny cause I'm getting too senti…)_

"_Ouch! My butt…" Mikan said as she fell on the ground and hit her butt hard on the floor. _

"_Sorry Miss." the boy asked as he offers his hand to help Mikan stand._

"_Don't touch me, my name's not miss. It's Mikan. Mikan Sakura." She said as she cleans her skirt of the dust. When she looked up to see who was the one who bumped her she was shocked to see __**HIM**__, the so-called Natsume's Look-alike. _

_It troubled her very much, so she pulled her hand away from the boy's grip and sped off. Her instinct overcame her that's why she moved back. Unknowingly, she had left a certain thing that was essential to her as if it was a necessity… the thing that completes her in the world she now resides in… without him… the photo of her one and only true love… Natsume…_

_The boy picked it up, (_**A/n: **I'm gonna use the name I gave to "Tsubasa's" brother… Ryu…_) and looked at it. He didn't even bother to return the photo. He knew who that is… he defined Natsume as 'the __**X**__'. He treated him as a rival, someone who would steal his love interest. He went to his classroom and hid the photo up to the present._

_After that incident, Mikan felt a different feeling whenever she was around that guy called Ryu. As if she felt a sudden attraction towards him. Like something was pulling her close to him, maybe like, being hypnotized. She didn't like what she felt. Is it because they look so much alike? Are her feelings for Natsume being transferred to this Ryu? That could never happen… could it? She was doubtful of what she felt. When Ryu started courting her after a month, she gave in. Due to Tsubasa's persistence Ryu became her first boyfriend, but, was never ever her __**first love…**_

™_**----------------------------------------------------------™**_

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

™_**----------------------------------------------------------™**_

When Hotaru, Mikan, and Ryu left, no one was there in Mikan's room. Natsume and Ruka was secretly eavesdropping the early conversations and knew what they had to do.

"Ruka. You follow that Ryu guy and let your rodents watch him. Know everything about him. Got it?" Natsume whispered.

"OK Natsume. Uhm by the way, she's not the girl I want now… I mean, you know what I mean… and did you really heard the part wherein you were called a stingkin' pervert? hehe" Ruka said as he was about to turn his back.

Natsume was a bit shocked that Ruka was now able to crack a joke like that then he was puzzled by what he said first so he asked, "Unfortunately yes, and who would it be?"

"Imai"

"Oh … … I mean, Wwwhaaatttt?!"

"I'm going. Take care." Ruka replied as he disappeared in the roof.

Natsume crept to Mikan's bed. He smelled the scent he was longing it was the same scent that made him grin. 'She never changed her cologne… she's still a baby.' Natsume said in his mind as he giggled with the thought. He opened the side drawer of Mikan's bed and there he saw the most precious thing a girl owns… _**her diary**_! He was tempted to open it and read it but his conscience tells him not to. He made a decision… 'Oh well, better do it now than never!'

As he browsed the pages one particular page caught his eyes it was written in red ink and signs of tears were still visible. It was dated the day he left her it says:

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Why did he leave me? He didn't even look at me! When I see his face I'm gonna… I'm gonna… yell at him and tell him what I was thinking this exact moment! He left me for no reason! If he had one, why didn't he tell me? It is too hard to understand that I care for him? That he is no ordinary boy? I'm gonna miss him… I want to see him… to feel his breath… I want to… but I can't! I just can't anymore… _

_I'm writing this covenant with my own blood:_

_I Mikan Sakura swear to look for him and blame him for my misery and there for never leave him __**ever again! **__And he won't be able to escape me!!!_

Natsume didn't know what to say. He was shocked at what he read. He heard footsteps coming so he leaped out the window but not alone. He brought **her **diary with him. He had no time to put it back.

"Ryu I'm sorry we didn't find him. Tomorrow at class I'll tell him to have lunch with us!" Mikan said.

Ryu didn't look happy. He knew who they were going to meet. It was his rival. It was Mikan's true love.

"It's OK honey. See you tomorrow." Ryu said as she gave him a light kiss on her cheeks. "We'll have plenty of time to meet him anyway.

Natsume was trying his best not to set Ryu on fire because if he did Mikan would be so angry with him. So he left with a smirk.

Back in Mikan's room she found something that wasn't there before. "Hey who owns this chain?" she thought. She thought hard she knew she had seen this before. After a moment of thinking… "Shoot! This is Natsume's! I gave this to him before the festival ended. He came here?" she was blushing but she didn't mind. She wanted to think about him. She wanted to know whether he still felt the same with her.

She undressed and went to her bathroom and took a shower. She wanted to be fresh in case he comes.

Natsume noticed that he has lost something of important value for him… _**her gift**_! "Damn it where did I leave it! Darn, maybe it fell in Mikan's room! I don't wanna get busted! I'll come back for it tonight." He let his body fall in the soft bed of the room. He looked at _**her diary**_ and hissed.

'Well, at least I knew she still do care…' he thought and then he smiled.

At exactly 12 o'clock in midnight he left his room and crept his way to Mikan's window. He slightly opened her window gentle breeze was welcomed in her room. He slowly walked near her bed. He was mesmerized when he saw Mikan in her silk nightgown. 'Wow… She's still a yum! Snap out of it Natsume! Don't fantasize her!' he thought perversely. 'And obviously she's wearing polka dots…' he scratched his head.

Mikan was not asleep because she knew that he would come back for the chain _**if **_he still cared. When she felt the gentle breeze that entered her room, she knew he was there. She opened her eyes slightly. She saw him. 'He's still sexy… Damn what am I thinking I'm supposed to get angry at him!'

(**A/n: **Come to think of it, great minds think alike… hehe)

Natsume walked slowly and bended he's knees to search for the chain under the bed. When Mikan saw that he was under her bed she moved her body in a position that when Natsume stands up she will be the first one he'll see.

And so it happened. When Natsume saw her beautiful teenaged face he was startled and he bumped the side table. The chain fell on his lap…

"What the?! You're awake?" Natsume blurted out. He got crimson-red. It was a not so familiar sight to see.

"Yes I am! What were you doing in my room? And I thought you threw that?" she pointed at the chain Natsume was holding. He couldn't answer but he knew he had to say something.

"I came to… nah never mind I'm leaving!" he said as he stood up.

Mikan blocked his way. Since her only garment was silk it slipped a little and a certain part of her soft delicate skin showed. He was perplexed. He gulped. Mikan covered the part that was seen it was obviously her upper part of her shoulder. She smiled at him and came closer.

"You know it was never right to peek on a girl! Didn't Persona teach you that?" Mikan mocked him. In a short span of time, she had already learned how to play his _perverted games. _And she missed it…

"What are you saying, little girl?" Natsume said as he gave her a shot of his rather _serious _face.

"I was just saying that maybe you had another agenda aside from retrieving the chain that _I gave you _5 years ago?!" she accused him.

"No! I never planned on doing anything! What are you thinking?! You're just a little girl after all." He said as he headed for the window.

Mikan used her Alice and nullified everything in the room and of course Natsume can't get out. He shot her a warning look. She turned her back and went to the dressing room from there she spoke to him…

"Don't try to get out. When you left, I've trained harder and now I mastered my Alice. So you can't do anything now." She gave out a laugh.

"Witch!"

"Just wait till I get dressed OK!" she shouted back.

She knew Natsume wouldn't peek. She trusted him for that and if he did she could always do the same as usual and kick him until he would land in his butt. She had longed for the time that they would be alone like this. This time Natsume won't have the slightest chance to escape and she liked that. She finished dressing up and confronted him.

"Natsume" she called out his name.

"What?!" he replied angrily.

"Would you like to see it again?" Mikan said. She knew that he knows what she was talking about. She stopped her Alice and dragged Natsume to the Northern Forest and stopped at a certain tree that has a carved name on it. It says; genie and master.

Mikan touched the carve words and she looked at Natsume. She went closer to him and whispered.

"The genie wants her master back… have you heard her scream?"

Natsume felt a teardrop and he looked at Mikan. She picked up a sakura flower and sat down. Natsume sat down opposite to her just like how they would usually talk when they were in grade school.

"Well Natsume what can you say?" she asked.

"I'm back."

Those were the only words she heard from him the next thing that happened was they were back inside their rooms with each of the variable things they had lost, near their hearts.

"Am I really back?"

™--------------------------------------------------------------™

_**to be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Loving has never been that easy… Especially when that person has never felt to be loved. _

_------Revenge is a dish best served cold...-------_

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is not mine. :'c it's Higuchi Tachibana's! —hmp—

**Author's Notes: **Okay guys! Here's my Chapter 2… I do hope all of you will forgive me for my grammatical errors and misspelled words…

Well, back to topic, this chapter is the scene where Natsume and Ryu finally meet! —yippee! There's gonna be bloody scenery… Oppps forgot! Mikan's there:p—

**[I made it nicer this time… so the new readers may like it even more… This is my third time to edit this story so I think it could satisfy enough people… I removed unnecessary lines, phrases, scenes which is not appropriate…**

™----------------------------------------------------------------™

**How Do You Heal a Broken Heart?**

By: unnamed cat

**Chapter** **2: ****When the feelings are shown and the identities revealed**

™-----------------------------------------------------------------™

"Am I really back?"

Natsume had been thinking about what Mikan said. He never thought of the fact that he was back in that way. A question did linger in his confused mind, was he really back? Then if he was why'd he feel so different as if there's something not appropriate or there's something lacking? Was it just him or has all the people he knew _changed_. It was like he never knew them. He fell back in his comfortable bed and tried to sleep, in thought that he could sleep. At least he thought Mikan wasn't one of those who changed…

The next morning was like any other mornings in Alice Academy except that this morning a loud _bang_ woke him up.

_Bang! Bang!_

Someone was knocking on his door. It was not any other ordinary knock but the most annoying he had heard since he came.

'Who is this pathetic person banging on my door?!' he thought irritatingly. He scratched his head and yelled.

"Who the heck are you? What do you want?"

"Natsume open up, it's an emergency."

Realizing that his best friend Ruka was the one who woke him up, he opened his door.

"What is it now, Ruka?" he asked as he scratched his eyes. He still felt sleepy from what happened the other night. The instant he opened his door he saw Ruka panting and his hands on his knees.

"You've gotta come with me! It's urgent!" Ruka said as he took hold of Natsume's hands. He dragged him outside.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, dragging me here outside in my pajamas?!" Natsume started yelling at Ruka but he was cut off when he saw where Ruka has brought him.

'What the?' he was shocked when the image he had seen registered in his mind.

He saw Tsubasa, Misaki, Hotaru, Sumire, Kokoro, and Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Youichi (who is now 8), an unknown boy (whom he suspected as Ryu), and Mikan saying;

"WELCOME BACK, Natsume!"

Mikan went closer to him and handed him a small box. She told him to open it. He looked around and got a little bit irritated.

'This is the reason why he woke me up?' He eyed on everyone in the room. 'Why is everyone getting so attached on me coming back here? Is it because of her?' he thought as he eyed on Mikan. It was so like Mikan to drag everybody in this kind of mess.

Then he notices a not so familiar face. The boy was so close to Mikan. He was annoyed about the thought that there is a person who could get close to her more than he can.

"What's this fuss all about?" he demanded.

"Can't you see, idiot. They did this to welcome you!" Hotaru said as she sipped her shake and looked away.

"Hey Hotaru don't be so rough on Natsume!" Sumire warned her and she walked to Natsume and handed him a glass of shake.

"I don't need this stupidity." He said ignoring Sumire for the millionth time. He was walking out the room when Mikan blocked his way.

"This is no stupidity! **I **made this for **you!**" Mikan said as she emphasized the words I and you. "You still have no manners! I made this. All of this and look at you!" she was in the verge of tears.

"**YOU, **did this?" he was really a bit touched. But of course he wouldn't show his softness. And besides he already figured out that she would be the one responsible for all these.

"Now I know why this is so stupid, an idiot did it." He mocked her.

"Don't you dare talk to Mikan in that manner of yours!" the boy interrupted their little chat.

He was a bit shocked and somewhat fascinated in a way he couldn't understand. The boy whom he saw very close to Mikan somewhat had a resemblance of his face. But still for him he was better looking. (**A/n: **hehe of course!)

"Don't tell me what to do! Who are you anyway?" Natsume yelled at Ryu and shoved his shoulder.

"Well I'm just Mikan's _**boy friend**_!" Ryu emphasized the word boy friend to annoy him.

He was angry. He knew he was her boy friend because he remembered him from yesterday, but why the heck did he have to but in? 'Who does he think he is her new superhero?'

"I'm leaving." Natsume murmured. He walked away.

Mikan talked to Ryu.

"You shouldn't have talked to him that way. You don't know him." Mikan whispered to his ear.

"Then what do you expect me to do? Wait in the corner and let you get insulted?" he demanded.

"You don't understand." Mikan murmured softly looking away from him.

"No! I understand perfectly. You still love him don't you?" Ryu accused her.

"I don't have time for this." Mikan said as she flipped her hair to her back. She was really tired of that topic ever since Natsume arrived.

"You always have no time whenever he becomes our topic!" Ryu raised his voice.

"Are we going to fight about this again?" Mikan grew tired of the conversation.

"You're the one who started it." He accused again.

"I'm leaving." She turned to Hotaru. "Hotaru, please wrap things up here. I'm gonna do an errand, an important one."

"Yah, sure, Mikan. But do take care." Hotaru said as she prepared one of her new inventions.

"Hey! We're not yet finished, Mikan Sakura!" Ryu yelled at her.

_Boommm… Baammm… Buougggss…_

The chibi Hotaru came out of nowhere…

INVENTION number 1016: the 'mouth stopping bandage'

It stops any person who talks loudly and irritatingly, and seals its mouth for 60 minutes. Also try with the 'silencing ear plug' the after shock of the 'MSB', only for 16000 rabbits. Each sold separately.

Now Ryu was wrapped up with a bandage and obviously can't speak at all. He gave Hotaru a sharp look and walked away.

"Don't ever do that to Mikan ever again, or else…" she shouted at the disappearing figure of Ryu.

™-------------------------------------------------------------™

'Why the heck did that Ryu guy have to appear?' Natsume was really irritated. He threw another pebble in the river. It made 3 leaps this time.

"Uhm… Natsume?"

He heard a familiar feminine voice. It was the owner of the voice that he had been thinking since the moment he arrived. He didn't bother to look back. Was he hurt? Could he be hurt? Hmmm…

"So? Is this just like before? You never turn back whenever it was me calling out **your** name?" Mikan said as she wiped away the tears that were flowing down to her cheeks.

He stood up and went closer to her. He wiped her tears. He couldn't understand why he can't just leave her without doing anything, why he can't refuse her and let her be.

"You don't have to cry, polka dots. Even if I do turn back I still wouldn't see what I wanted to see." Natsume said as he hands her his handkerchief. "Besides, it's hard to look at something that's so near yet so far."

She was a bit puzzled at what he said but she was shocked that he became ever so serious in speaking.

"Well what do you want to see when you turn back anyway?! Is it not enough if you'd see the person calling you?!" Mikan cried more. She was acting too childish in front of him but she can't help it. It was only Natsume after all. He was the only person she thought she could show this kind of stupidity.

She started punching his chest; he placed his arms around her.

"Coz' it's your smiling face that I wanna see not your tears." Natsume comforted her more. "Isn't that enough reasons for me?"

His voice was so soothing that she got lost in his arms as if she was dancing. She had that feeling of warmth inside she couldn't hide.

"If you hadn't left me I wouldn't be crying!" Mikan accused him.

Natsume placed a finger to her lips and hushed her.

"Just keep silent for a minute and let's stay like this for a while. Cause we can't have each other now." Natsume said as he hugged her tighter.

"What do you mean we can't have each other? We still can! I'm still here!" Mikan raised her head at him.

"You already have _him_!" Natsume tried to look away. "I don't wanna spoil our last moment so please. Just hold on to me for a while."

"Don't worry now that you're here, I'll do everything for us! I still…" he cut her off by kissing her lightly.

He whispered to her ear.

"No need, as long as you know what this feels." Natsume whispered to her ears as he placed her hand to his chest… his heart.

"Oh Natsume!" Mikan placed her arms around his shoulders.

They stayed that way for another moment or two. Then they parted with a last mild and gentle kiss.

(**A/n: **I can't believe it's me writing this. I wish someday I'm going to feel what Mikan felt in my story… what a bummer this had to be a fan fiction… hmp… hope all of you are still enjoying…)

™----------------------------------------------------------™

"I don't understand Mikan! Why did she have to love that Natsume again? Haven't I erased him from her memory? Wasn't that enough?!"

Ryu was angry. He had thrown ever single pillow from his bed to the floor. He was looking at Natsume's picture. He wanted to smash it yet he can't. Coz if he did he would disappear.

"Why'd he have to be in her heart? I don't understand? I loved her too. I had her already. Maybe that's not enough. Maybe I should have the whole of her… her soul and… her body. Hmm haha haha haha"

He was wicked.

He was insane.

He was mad.

He wanted her, but not only her… her whole body and soul! He was planning to seduce her… or maybe… to rape her… just to have **her **thoroughly!

™-----------------------------------------------------------™

The next day, Mikan still can't forget what had happened between her and Natsume. She admits she liked it. Ryu never kissed her in her lips before. She didn't want to. But why'd she allow Natsume? That she didn't know, but she liked it. She longed for another. She wanted to feel his warm body against her _again. _

"Mikan?" Ryu tapped her shoulder.

"Oh it's you. So what do you want Ryu?" Mikan asked as she removes her jacket. He tone was so flat as if she wanted to push him away.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you." He said soothingly.

"Apology accepted." Another flat answer was said to him.

"Can I invite you over dinner later? I mean if you wanted to?" he said scratching his head.

"Yes sure."

"Ok then see you later." He turned his back and grinned.

'I'm going to have you Mikan! You're **MINE!**'

™------------------------------------------------------™

That same morning, Ruka's friend 'the mouse' told him what he had heard Ryu say the other night.

"Really?! God I should tell Natsume!"

"Thank you my little friend."

Ruka rushed out his room to Natsume's. He banged his door hard.

_B__ANG! BANG!_

"Natsume! Natsume! Open up! It's me, Ruka" he was petrified.

"What now?" Natsume opened his door.

Ruka pushed him in his room and whispered.

"He's gonna **rape** Mikan!"

"**W****HAT?!"**

"My spy, _Mr. Mouse_ told me what he said last night he was planning to rape her!"

"If he touches just a single hair of Mikan he's toast!"

"Let's find Mikan now!" Natsume added.

"**No**! She wouldn't believe us. Let's just follow her and when he does anything weird we hit him." Ruka suggested.

"Okay then for once, we do it **your** way." Natsume tried to calm down but he was really angry. He was worried about Mikan.

'I'm gonna stay with her up to the last minute.' He thought.

™------------------------------------------------------------™

"You know what Hotaru? I'm happy." Mikan said to Hotaru.

"Wow. Wait I'll give out a party for you. It's not everyday an idiot gets to be happy." She said mockingly.

"No silly. I'm happy because… Natsume kissed me." She whispered.

"**WHAT?"**

"You don't have to react like that!" Mikan said with a slight giggle.

"I do! You have a** boy friend** already! It's not appropriate for a **15 year old girl** like you to do so." Hotaru said rather shocked and how she emphasized the words. _"But, how did it feel? Was his body warm?" _she added nastily.

"Oh! Hotaru! I thought you were a good girl. But yes, he was warm compared to Ryu. Ryu never kissed me in my lips before. I don't want him to." Mikan said as she combs her hair.

"But you let Natsume kiss you?"

"**Yup**!"

"You still love him don't you?" Hotaru asked a bit serious.

"I think so."

"Are you happy?"

"**YES!"**

"Alright then, I'm with you." Hotaru told Mikan.

Mikan gave her a warm smile and hugged her.

"Thanks. And it's not like everyday a genius support his subordinate. Right?"

"I told you never hug me!" Hotaru said.

"But Hotaru please…"

"Wait. I want to hear the **4 **words come out of your mouth before I agree." Hotaru said.

Mikan nodded and said;

…"I love you, Natsume."…

™-----------------------------------------------------------------™

_**to be continued…**_

**Author's Notes: **Sorry… it would be too long if I still put the part where Mikan will retrieve Natsume's picture and the bloody scene.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews on chapter one… I'll try to post the next sooner…

Hey guys pardon me. I know that my grammar sucks but please… bare with me…

Uhm… a little request, please read: **First Love of a Fool** is about the faculty members of Alice Academy. **JINNO AND SERINA! **Okay Thanks!!!

™-------------------------------------------------------------------™


	3. Chapter 3

_Loving has never been that easy… Especially when that person has never felt to be loved. _

_------Revenge is a dish best served cold...-------_

**Disclaimer: **I don't Gakuen Alice… coz' if I did I might as well die of too much happiness! Godspeed, Higuchi Tachibana!

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I decided to put a part I and a part II of this chapter because I planned to prolong it. So I hope my readers wouldn't mind…

So here's the part where you've all been waiting for (I think?) the scene of Ryu and Mikan's break up and the trill part, and some gory scenes… (joke...)

**Warning: **I'm warning the readers! **Please brace yourselves **for the next scenes your gonna read.Don't tell me I didn't warn you! (nah it wont happen... XD)

**I made it nicer this time… so the new readers may like it even more… This is my third time to edit this story so I think it could satisfy enough people… I removed unnecessary lines, phrases, scenes which is not appropriate…**

™----------------------------------------------------------------™

**How Do You Heal a Broken Heart?**

By: unnamed cat

**Chapter** 3**Bad Intentions**

™-----------------------------------------------------------------™

…"I love you, Natsume."…

Hotaru and Mikan ended their chat when the clock turned 5 o'clock. She was supposed to meet Ryu for their dinner. She already planned on breaking up with him. She decided not to make a fool out of him by not telling him the truth. She had to fix her self up. She asked Hotaru for help.

"Ok Hotaru. You choose the dress I'm gonna wear and I'll go take a bath. I won't be long. Promise!" with that she entered her bathroom and sank in the tub of warm water.

She was scrubbing her back and her elbows and her knees. She hummed as she does this stuff. She thought of what had happened between her and Natsume. She smiled. She heard a knock on her door.

"What is it? Is that you Hotaru?"

"Mikan could you make it fast a little? I don't presume that you have been sleeping again. Have you?" Hotaru said coldly.

"I'm nearly through." She shouted a little.

™-------------------------------------------------------™

"So? Is this fine with you?" Mikan asked Hotaru after she pony tailed her hair.

"No. It was better off down." Hotaru replied as she pulled the ribbon.

"There. Now, is it fine?" Mikan asked as she combed it once more.

"Yeah, it's fine." Hotaru was really amused by Mikan's sudden change of appearance, from a nosey little girl to a teenaged lady. Anyway, it did suit her, perfectly.

"Ok Hotaru thanks a lot. I have to put on my final touches." She giggled with her idea.

"Just update me in everything." 'Which I am sure she would do…' Hotaru said as she turned her back from Mikan.

"Okay Hotaru…" Mikan replied with a sweet smile on her cute face.

Of course, even though Hotaru promised not to eavesdrop ever again… She just can't and never will. So she placed a tiny chip on the strap of Mikan's brassiere, which she didn't notice.

'Invention No. 164 'The Mini Spy', it can eavesdrop any conversation or talk happening to whoever has it. But there is no live video included in the package, with a pink butterfly case. Only for 500 rabbits buy now. Each sold separately.' The Hotaru chibi narrated out of nowhere.

™--------------------------------------------------------™

"There, finally I'm finished!" Mikan said as she flipped her gorgeous hair back. "I really need to get going or else Ryu might be worried."

She got hold of her purse and closed the door.

"Natsume, she has left the room go to the desired post right now." Ruka motioned for him to move.

In an instance, Natsume followed Mikan and reached Ryu. He stood outside the window just enough to see or hear what was occurring. Ruka summoned his animals and the mice entered the room and hid. Mikan arrived just in time.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Ryu? I'm here." Mikan said as she knocked.

Ryu opened the door and at once welcomed Mikan in.

"I thought you wouldn't come I got really scared." Ryu whispered as he gave Mikan a peck on the cheeks.

"Well… Ryu, the thing is… I wanted to tell you something." Mikan started.

"Let's eat first before we talk about anything." He smiled at her. 'Cause you're gonna need strength!' he thought.

™----------------------------------------------------------------™

Ruka called Hotaru on her mobile phone to inform her of what they were doing. He dialed her number.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hotaru said coldly.

"Imai, it's me Ruka."

"So why'd you call?"

"It's Mikan. She's in great danger!"

"But she's with Ryu! How can that be?"

"That's why she's in danger!"

"Why?"

Ruka explained the plot of Ryu's plans on Mikan and told Hotaru to meet him and Natsume. She hurriedly packed her things and the device that was operating the _Mini Spy_.

"If that Ryu touches a single hair in Mikan's body he can choose to be animal food, toasted body or parts of a new invention! I swear I'm gonna—"

"Hotaru." Ruka whispered.

"Ruka why'd you call her?" Natsume asked.

"We need assistance and she's right on the job."

"Fine."

The three of them looked at Mikan from the window and Hotaru listened to the conversation.

™-----------------------------------------------------------------™

"So Ryu I just wanted to tell you something." Mikan started a conversation.

"What is it?" Ryu replied. Even though he kind of got an idea of what it was.

"You see. I really liked you. But it's just that, you reminded me of him. If you know what I mean?" Mikan was still hesitant to finish her confession. She didn't want to ruin his night instantly, but it would be anyway.

"It's just that, well Ryu…"

"Mikan what are you talking about? Of course it's ok for me." He said out of the blue in an I-know-what's-happening tone.

"**You do?!"**

"Yes of course." He put down his fork and drank his European beverage. (**a/n: **imagine at the age of 15 he's already drinking hard liquor!)

"Well then if you do understand. I should say thank you for **everything**." She moved her chair and walked out the dining room.

"Wait Mikan."

"What is it?"

"Could you stay here for a little longer?" he pleaded.

"Why?"

"I just want to have a companion here."

"Ok."

He walked to the kitchen.

"I'll just get us something better to drink." He called out.

"Yeah sure. I'll wait here."

He prepared everything. He opened the bottle of pills and placed 2 on one glass. He stirred and grinned.

'You're going to be mine before you become his!' he thought greedily.

™------------------------------------------------------------------™

"Oh Ryu, I just want to say… I'm really _sorry_." She whispered.

She dropped her purse and bent down to get it. She spotted a familiar case and walked near it. She grabbed the case and opened to see its content.

"Oh my God!" she gasp.

"This is… my picture of Nat—Natsume. How did… oh no!" she was terrified.

She hid the picture to her purse and as quickly as she could pretend nothing had happened.

™------------------------------------------------------------------™

"Mikan are you ok?" Ryu asked from the kitchen.

She tried hard not to sound peculiar.

"Ye— yes I'm doing great."

"Ok then."

™------------------------------------------------------------™

"Did you just hear that Natsume?" Ruka asked his best friend as he gave him a soft tug. "He has the picture Mikan took of you when you were sleeping. That was the only one she has."

"Yes I've heard it. I don't damn care as long as she's still alright." Natsume said coldly.

"Hey Ruka."

"What now Hotaru?"

"Do you know Ryu's alice?" she asked.

"Now that you've asked… I don't."

"Well I know."

Natsume seemed interested.

"He has the alice to copy the appearance of a human being from a memory of anybody he kisses. It's not pretty dangerous but when exposed to the real person he copied, and when I said close I mean body to body, he goes back to his original form." Hotaru narrated.

"That means…he just copied you Natsume! He's a fake! An impostor! But wait… Tsubasa said he was his brother. Is Tsubasa his accomplice?" Ruka was shown confused.

"No Ruka maybe he had another accomplish who tricked Tsubasa. Once I've seen him with a guy named Muro. He had a brain control Alice and a little permanent one if not stopped." Hotaru answered him again.

"So that explains everything." Natsume whispered.

"No not yet everything." Hotaru whispered back.

™----------------------------------------------------------------------™

'Ok Mikan how are you going to say this to Ryu? How are you going to tell him in a way that he won't get hurt?' Mikan was thinking real hard.

A fact, she knows that she don't exactly know what to do. And another fact, she doesn't understand why! The only fiction is that she is trapped in this oh-so-tempting place and can't resist.

™------------------------------------------------------------------------™

"Hey Mikan, are you ok?" Ryu asked as he gave her, her drink.

"Yes I'm fine. It's just that it's so nice and all… you really prepared for something… why?"

"Well… temptation is never tempting when ugly, as my father would say. I just wanted this night to be special… for the **both **of us." Ryu said as he held her hand.

"But Ryu, I thought you understood?"

"Of course, I do. That it's not me you love now…"

"Then why?"

"I just wanna say thank you to you. And that I still love you Mikan." He was so soothing for her.

"But…"

"No more buts. Let's enjoy the night while _you_ still can."

'What did he meant by _you_?' Mikan thought. She drank her beverage.

'What the, I feel dizzy.'

"Ryu…" she murmured.

"It's alright Mikan don't resist. You'll enjoy don't worry too much I'm here." Ryu whispered closer to her.

"Ryu no don't please." With that she sank to the darkness.

Hypnotized

All was black

"Darn you Ryu! Mikan, I'm coming don't worry." Natsume had to save her this time it's now or never.

"Ruka… Hotaru… stay here I'm going in!"

™----------------------------------------------------------------------------------™

_**to be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

THESE WERE MY ANSWERS TO THE PAST REVIEWS I RECEIVED SINCE LAST YEAR:

Okay before anything else, I personally wanted to thank the following people for their reviews… (-bows in appreciation-)

French. Couture

who am I?

izuki

emrevolemina

facadephazzad  naks I liked your kind of thinking! I tried your idea thanks but unfortunately Tsubasa can't come in this part of my story not yet… I didn't like the brain wash thing… argh its too common… so just read what I figured out to add a little **spice **is kinda like me so I followed you so there.

sakura0038  my dear thanks and funny though I never thought someday **someone **will wait for my stories… thanks –collapse in the floor due to so much burst of feelings-

nikkiru dear  I was kinda hoping for your review as well –wipes tears- well see you then…

and by the way last but not the least…

black cat girl 2006

And **in answer to 'emrevolemina's'** **question** whether if my character Ryu can copy the appearance of the one he kissed doesn't that mean he **KISSED** Natsume? To get his appearance, you got it all mixed up, my dear, because I said the memories of the one he kissed. Since Mikan had an awful lot of Natsume's memories, it's not at all impossible…

Now, have you gotten a clear view on the perspective? Just let me know when something bothers you again which is related to my story…

**Okay guys thanks for all the votes now I finally made up my mind! Just read on and you'll all see my evil story…**

**-Oppps, it slipped-**

**It's not an evil story…**

**-hope so...- haha**

_Loving has never been that easy… Especially when that person has never felt to be loved. _

_------Revenge is a dish best served cold...-------_

_-Loving is not what we see but what we feel, not how we listen but how we understand, not how we forget but how we forgive. Loving is holding on when the pain dares you to let go.-_

**Disclaimer: **Ok to cut it short this time, GA is not mine.

**Author's Notes: **Yippee! This is the time to show off who is the right guy for Mikan… The fight between the machos (hehe) I do hope he ends up to be a part of another invention… good for Hotaru!

**Warning: **I'm warning the readers! **Please brace yourselves **for the next scenes your gonna read.Don't tell me I didn't warn you!

**I made it nicer this time… so the new readers may like it even more… This is my third time to edit this story so I think it could satisfy enough people… I removed unnecessary lines, phrases, scenes which is not appropriate…**

™---------------------------------------------------------------------™

**How Do You Heal a Broken Heart?**

By: unnamed cat

**Chapter** **4: Either Animal Food, Toasted Body, or Part of another Invention**

™---------------------------------------------------------------------™

"Ruka… Hotaru… stay here I'm going in!"

"Don't be so reckless Natsume. You're such a jerk! What do you think would Mikan say when she sees you like this?" Hotaru combed her now long hair and flipped it aside she took another bite of chocolate.

'Argh. How can she eat chocolate at a time like this?' Ruka thought violently.

"I have to keep my blood sugar up you know, like I told you before." Hotaru said kinda figuring out what Ruka was thinking.

"Why can't I have my thoughts for myself when I'm with you?!" he accusingly asked.

"Cause I don't want to! What if you plan nasty things on me or on my you know what! I can't allow you to devour me like an animal, can I?" Hotaru let out a soft giggle.

"Tell me Hotaru, where the heck did you get that so thick face of yours, ne?" Ruka asked a little pissed off.

"Oh don't try looking for one cause this is genetics work, hereditary. If you know what I mean." Hotaru teased him more.

"You know what sometimes I get the conclusions that you're not all human." Ruka was really in his boiling point.

Natsume who was franticly having a hard time to think on how he can save his precious Mikan had to stop these lovebirds from having their actually endless battle of the races.

"How about if the two of you won't shut your asses from chattering I'm gonna toast them for you!" he half shouted.

"Alright, alright already we got you're point." They said in unison.

They had to stop, if they want to save Mikan. Hotaru stop nibbling on her chocolate (a/n: darn I wanna nibble on too! Even just a single bar!) And concentrated on what she hears.

"Shoot. I can hear tearing up of garments!" Hotaru spitted out some chocolate.

"Dammit!"

"Wait, don't act on it yet Natsume. I've known Ryu he might chicken out so let's just wait for a while." Hotaru stopped Natsume. She somewhat felt the eagerness in him.

"Ok will wait for only 2 minutes. 2 minutes and his busted, got it?" Natsume rubbed his palms.

"Thanks." Hotaru whispered.

"For what." Natsume pretended he didn't know.

"For trusting another person except her…" she trailed off on purpose. She was beginning to like Natsume despite the fact that she once despised him.

"Huh? Y-yeah, yeah." He stuttered. She was right. It was the second time he trusted another person. And he felt an eerie feeling of a simple joy in his heart for that.

™---------------------------------------------------------------------™

Mikan was in Ryu's bed. She was covered with a robe. Her clothes were torn and she was half-naked herself. She felt a cold breeze beside her. She was finally able to wake up from the effect of the pills. She tried hard to move but found out she couldn't. She looked around in search of the culprit who did this to her for no particular reason she could think.

'Ryu' she said. But no voice came out.

'What's this? I can't move and talk? Damn what's happening?' she was having a brain fight in her.

How come she allowed this to happen to her? Why did she become off guard? The questions raced on her mind oh so suddenly. And she can't think of any rational answer for it.

She calculated the odds of her getting out of the room untouched. It's 0. A darn 0!

'That's what I get for not listening when the teacher teaches us math.' She scolded herself.

'Wait he's coming…'

Mikan looked at Ryu eye to eye. Ryu kissed her cheeks and then he used his Alice. He changed into himself, the real Ryu.

"What the? So the only time you really thought about me is now." He smirked. "Its funny, every time I'm kissing you I never change back to my true self because it was always that Natsume you were thinking about." He smirked again.

He reached out form Mikan's hair, which covered her eyes. He flipped it. She stared deep into her eyes.

"You know what I've been thinking Mikan? Who was the first man you've ever kissed. They told me I was you first boy friend, but I don't believe I was your first kiss because we've never even touch lips." He lowered his hands to her bra.

He sat down his bed and caressed her long brown hair.

'Please Ryu don't!' Mikan was begging but to no avail her voice just faded.

"Do you want to speak?" he looked at her somehow he pitied her but he didn't wanna lose her.

She somewhat found strength enough to nod her head.

He snapped his finger and she was able to whisper, only to whisper.

"Ryu, please don't do this to me…" she begged again.

"Mikan you don't understand. I love you! More than he can." Ryu clenched the blanket he was covering Mikan with.

Even though he was in a state like this he still cared for her. He didn't want her to catch cold or anything.

"So let me understand. Speak your mind, Ryu." Mikan was whispering.

The Mini spy that Hotaru clipped on Mikan worked with miracles. The audio they were receiving outside was crystal clear.

"Now you want to understand me?" Ryu was having second thoughts.

"Yes. I want to understand you. I don't want to put everything we had to waste with just like this. If it was about to end I want us to be the best of friends." Mikan tried to louder her voice but can't.

"If you keep doing what you've always done, you'll always get what you've always got. So when you want something you've never had; you've got to do something you've never done. That's what my sister's been telling me for years now. So there." Ryu quoted.

"So that means?" Mikan was confused. She never heard Ryu become serious with anything.

"It means that since I've always done the right things just to have you but still didn't I'm trying the not so right things to have you… it may work you know…" Ryu sheepishly said.

"Do you think that was what your sister wanted you to do? She wants you to be good." Mikan urged.

"No your wrong, my sis wants me to be bad. She's a psycho." He threw a pillow to the floor.

™----------------------------------------------------------------------™

"A brother with an Alice to control minds and a psycho sister? What else are in they're family blood line?" Ruka said.

"Now look here, Ruka. Just look at yourself for an instance. You're a walking animal specimen yourself. Ain't that weird?" Hotaru said coldly. Now she's eating a yogurt.

"Why you?" Ruka's head was emitting smoke. He was mad, really he is.

Fire suddenly came out of Natsume's palm.

"I thought I told the both of you to shut up?" he yelled.

™------------------------------------------------------------------------™

Ryu heard the yelling outside and thought someone might be spying on them. He looked out the window. He saw nothing.

'Maybe it was just the wind.' He thought.

"So Mikan let's start it already? No wait. I forgot to take a bath. Wait here ok?" he waved at Mikan and went inside the bathroom.

™------------------------------------------------------------------------™

"Now is the right time to act Natsume." Hotaru said. She threw the plastic cup of her yogurt.

"What do you want me to do?" Natsume held his wrist and stretched some more.

"I want you to buy me an orange."

"WHAT??!"

Natsume and Ruka shouted in unison.

"I'm serious. Damn why are you shouting?" Hotaru threw a twig at the two boys.

"Whose not gonna? You're asking for an orange!"

"Well go get one! Fast!" Hotaru motioned for him tom move.

She turned to Ruka.

"Now you pretty boy, call your animal friend inside Mikan's room. I have something for that rodent to do." She typed something in the mini laptop she always carried around her waist.

"Ok you say so…" Ruka whistled. "Mr. Mouse, come now I need you're help!" The mice ran out from a crack in the walls and went to Ruka.

"Now tell them to do this…"

"…"

"Got it! Okay guys, let's party!" Ruka signaled for the rodents to follow him and Natsume who was ordered to bring back an orange came just in time to witness the rodents fled with Ruka.

"What's happening? Here's you're darn orange!" she threw the orange in mid-air and luckily Hotaru who was an ace pitcher and caught the orange. She was about to bite the orange when Natsume caught her hand.

"Don't tell me you're just gonna eat that?!" he was angry, really angry.

"No I'm not just watch. By the way here's the plan…"

Hotaru filled him up with the exact details she informed Ruka. Natsume had a grin on his face and followed what Hotaru told him to do.

"Sheesh! Sometimes I can't believe a thing she says; now I'm following her? Darn Mikan, you're gonna pay for all of these... if it's gonna be my way or the other way around!" he whispered silently.

"Everything ready? Let's party!" Hotaru spoke in a tone different from her real identity.

"Roger that!" the boys said in unison.

™--------------------------------------------------------------™

'Oh my God please someone, anybody, anything help me?! Lord please provide…' Mikan was really desperate to get out of that room. This time there was no more fooling around. When she was in the verge of tears she spotted a familiar raven hair.

"Finally that Hotaru made up her mind! I thought she would never let **ME **do the job now… it's pay back time!" Natsume waved at Mikan.

'God thanks.' Mikan thought.

But Ryu came before Natsume had the chance to open the window.

"So honey, are you ready?" Ryu grinned more.

"Ryu sorry but… he's here." Mikan who still can't move a muscle whispered to him hoping he heard.

"What?"

"Go get him…" Ruka shouted.

The mice came out of no where and opened every single passage of the room. Ruka and Natsume entered with style and Hotaru still eating her orange followed them in.

"You're going down buster!"

™-----------------------------------------------------------------------™

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Loving has never been that easy… Especially when that person has never felt to be loved. _

_------Revenge is a dish best served cold...-------_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Notes: **Due to popular demands, my very famous super hero choice is no other than… Hyuuga Natsume!

**To my dearly beloved Readers: **Gomenasai!!! I was really busy so I made this extra kawaii for all of you to like…

**Warning: **Heck! This IS some kind of warning get ready here comes…. NATSUME!!!! God my panties dropped. (Nasty) sorry there's not so much to read about the gory action. I'm such in a hurry.

**I made it nicer this time… so the new readers may like it even more… This is my third time to edit this story so I think it could satisfy enough people… I removed unnecessary lines, phrases, scenes which is not appropriate…**

™-----------------------------------------------------------------™

**How Do You Heal a Broken Heart?**

By: unnamed cat

**Chapter** **5: Roasted**

™-----------------------------------------------------------------™

"You're going down buster!"

Natsume rushed to Mikan's side and punched Ryu right on his awfully cute face. (Remember that Ryu was back to his original form) Ruka who was motioning for the mice to surround the now helpless Ryu walked towards Hotaru. Hotaru went to Mikan's side and let her drink a pill. This was the antidote for the pill she drank earlier. Natsume punched Ryu so hard he fell flat on the floor. Mikan rushed to Natsume. She now wears Ruka's polo shirt which he removed earlier.

"Want to burn?" Natsume asked Ryu.

"Just get on with it Natsume, I still have an invention to finish. I want some marshmallows." Hotaru said.

Ryu stood up and punched Natsume's stomach. He let out a moan. He punched Ryu back. He burned Ryu's left arm.

"Ahhh!"

"Natsume that's enough!" Mikan shouted.

"It ain't enough for what he did to you!" he raised his hand to punch Ryu once more.

"I said that's enough!" he let go of Ryu and turned back to Mikan.

"Get him up." Mikan said still trying to sound strong.

"As you wish." Natsume and Ruka held Ryu up.

Mikan slapped him.

"That's for bringing me here to do THIS!"

She slapped him again.

"That's for hurting Natsume!"

She slapped him once more.

"That's for playing with my memories! And for making me love you unexpectedly!"

Natsume jerked at this.

'She loved him?!' he thought. His heart hurt. It hurts more than the physical injury he had.

"I despise you! And to clear things out, I think the love I tried to give you was only because you had Natsume's resemblance. And that's about it." And with that she rushed to Hotaru.

"What should we do to him?" Ruka asked.

"I'll report what happened and request for assistance right now." Hotaru said as she rushed to the phone beside the bed.

She saw Mikan's purse and took hold of it. Something fell and she picked it up. She saw Natsume's photo. The photo Mikan took when Natsume was smiling at the gift she (Mikan) gave him.

After the call, she handed Natsume the said photo and dragged Ruka out of the room because all the other faculty members already arrived.

Natsume jumped out of the window and went to the Sakura tree he always thinks thoughts of.

'She kept it. She did.' He thought.

He sat down and fell asleep.

™--------------------------------------------------------------™

'Darn it! Why did this have to happen to me?' Mikan was so angry to herself.

She hadn't come out of her room for 3 days straight. All her friends were worried about her, especially Natsume. She hadn't eaten a thing.

"Mikan, please come out already." Yuu was begging her.

"No I won't so leave me alone!" Mikan shouted back.

"You baka! Come out you've caused too much trouble already!" Hotaru was as cold as ever.

She pulled a big mallet out of no where and slapped the door of Mikan's room. The door flew open.

"I should have done that days ago." She whispered.

"Invention no. 607 The Idiot's Door Opener. Used for opening an idiot's door, namely Mikan's door."

Mikan jumped out of her window the moment she heard the door burst open.

"Mikan! She escaped again." Yuu shouted in dismay.

"Don't worry, someone's after her already." Hotaru turned her back and threw a lasso at Ruka. It gripped on his neck as if he was a dog.

"Invention no. 618 The Animal Catcher. Used for catching or having a grip of an animal or a person, this can be used on Ruka."

"IMAI!! Let go of me!" Ruka shouted.

"Come down little puppy. I won't bite. Nogi! Sit!" Hotaru playfully said as she dragged him out of Mikan's room.

™-----------------------------------------------------------------™

'Why am I running?' Mikan asked herself.

She ran faster towards the tree. The tree she used to cry on ever since he left. She sat down and cried once more. Suddenly the breeze became colder and she hugged her knees to herself. She was wearing her nighties so it was really cold. She heard footsteps but she didn't care. She though her mind was playing games with her again.

"Here wear this." A tall figure gave her a jacket. The same jacket she wore when the first day of snow came in Alice Academy, the day before he left her.

"Natsume?" she whispered.

"Why are you here? Wearing that?!" Natsume pointed at her nighties.

She tapped the sit beside her and Natsume bent down and sat. She tugged his right arm.

"Tell me, where were you when I needed you most?" Mikan whispered.

'_**Coz you… Left me just when I needed you most…**_

(A line from a song I knew…)

"I was there. I never left you." Natsume whispered back.

"How can you lie at a time like this?" Mikan accused him.

"I'm not lying I was just waiting for you to call out my name." Natsume stood up and turn back.

"Wait don't' leave me here." Mikan tugged the sleeve of his shirt.

"Why? Did you call out my name?" Natsume whispered.

"Natsume…" Mikan said as she hugged him from behind. "Don't ever try to escape without me ever again."

Natsume held her hand and faced her. He carried her as if she was his bride.

"Let's stay like this for a while. Is that fine with you?" Natsume whispered.

"I'd love to." Mikan leaned her head on his shoulders.

After 5 whole years, this was the first time she felt ever so contented.

"I really love the way you would hold me…"

™-----------------------------------------------------------------------------™

**Author's End Notes: **Guys… I know I really suck at writing… my onii-chan had been criticizing my works… haiiizzz I continued anyway read on to the next!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_Loving has never been that easy… Especially when that person has never felt to be loved. _

_------Revenge is a dish best served cold...-------_

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice was and never will be mine…:c

**Author's Notes: **Gosh I was so eager not to give another chapter to this foolish story I made but since people here have been really bugging (joke) me in writing another chappie… eto na ginawa ko na (napilitan daw hehe)…

**I made it nicer this time… so the new readers may like it even more… This is my third time to edit this story so I think it could satisfy enough people… I removed unnecessary lines, phrases, scenes which is not appropriate…**

™**-----------------------------------------------------™**

**How Do You Heal a Broken Heart?**

By: unnamed cat

**Chapter** **6: She Finally Noticed Me**

™**-----------------------------------------------------™**

"_I really love the way you would hold me…"_

'I can't believe it really happened to me… Natsume, he was with me… He held me just the way I wanted him to…' Mikan thought.

Mikan hopped happily as she smiled at every single Alice she met.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Hi to everyone!" Mikan opened the door and greeted everybody.

"You seem very happy today Mikan-kun!" Yuu greeted her cheerfully.

"Hai, Yuu-kun!" Mikan smiled sweetly.

She turned to look at Natsume's seat. She saw it was empty.

"You baka, it's so early and your making too much noise!" Hotaru said coldly without even looking at her.

"Don't be mean Hotaru she's just enjoying her last stay in the alice academy!" Sumire smirked.

"What do you mean???" almost everybody in the room shouted.

It was the right timing because Natsume and Ruka entered the room and heard what Sumire said.

"Hmmp all of you don't know what the teachers were talking about?" Sumire laughed.

"What are you talking about, Permy?" Natsume yelled from behind.

"Yes no one would believe you! You're a liar, make-believe!" Ruka shouted at her.

"I'm no liar! Listen to Narumi-sensei when he gets here!" Sumire defended herself.

Mikan was dumbfounded by what she heard and cannot move from the place where she stood.

'No! It can't be!' Mikan kept denying in her mind.

"Mikan?" Yuu shook her a little.

"NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!" Mikan yelled and she ran out of the door.

Natsume in an instant followed her as fast as he could. He saw her run towards the Sakura tree. He walked quietly and looked at her. She sobbed as she murmured.

"This can't happen to me… Not now…"

He went near her. He took his handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Here."

…

"Thanks"

…

She tapped the place next to her in order for him to sit beside her.

"Why?" Mikan looked at him.

"Why what?" Natsume asked as if he doesn't understand.

"Why does this have to happen to me? What was she talking about? I still have my Alice!!! I don't have failing marks and and why me???!!!" Mikan sobbed as she kept rubbing her soaking hands on her now dirty face.

"Stop it." Natsume said firmly.

"Don't tell me to stop crying! Who wouldn't??!! You just don't understand me that's the reason why you're like that!" Mikan accused him.

"It's not what you're thinking. It's just that I don't want to see or hear you sob like that. You look like the idiot you are." Natsume smirked and looked away.

'There you go again, Natsume. Why did you have to say that stuff?! Darn you! Can't you say anything in a nicer way?' he thought. He mentally slapped his self.

"I thought you were here to make sure I'm alright but instead you made it worse!" Mikan jerked his arm.

"Alright I'm I'm so-sorry…" he trailed off.

"Okay I don't wanna fight about this. Let's just…"

"…ask Narumi about it." He continued for her.

"Don't you have the least respect for our teacher?? You should've called him Narumi-sensei or at least Mr. Narumi." She preached him off.

He placed his hand to his head and scratched it.

"Let's just go we have to straighten things up a bit with Mr. Narumi." He said as he dragged her arm.

'He said Mr. Narumi… he's listening to me now…' Mikan smiled at that thought.

"Wait a minute Natsume! I can't go with you… I have to talk to somebody…" Mikan said as she brushed of her tears.

"Are you sure you'll gonna be alright?" he asked.

"Hai… just fetch me tomorrow morning and let's clear this mess." Mikan said trying her best to cheer herself up.

™----------------------------------------------------™

She went to her room and there she cried and cried. Thinking about what had just happened to her. Will she be separated from him? But they just figured each other's thoughts out?

"Huh? What's happening to me?!" she whispered. "Is this a punishment? Did I do anything wrong?" she was puzzled.

_Knock! Knock!_

"May I come in?" she heard Hotaru say.

"Sure the door's open." She quickly covered herself with the blanket as if she was about to sleep.

"Could you kindly remove that or do you want me to remove it for you?!"

"Why Hotaru?" She said as she removed the blanket.

"Why what dimwit?" Hotaru pretended not aware.

"Why is this happening to me?" Mikan started crying and she rushed to Hotaru's side.

Hotaru was somewhat concerned and she gently stroked Mikan's hair and said…

"Stop crying, baka… Here I'll tell you something important…"

™-------------------------------------------------------------™

**Author's Note's: **wahhh sorry for the late update I decided to continue!!!! Hehe

Hope you'll all enjoy the next chapter…

I'll send it after I receive 15 reviews… even if it comes from one reader only!!!!!

Hehe I really wanna know if someone is interested with this story I made…. :c

I hope so…

Unnamed cat signing out….

AT LAST YOU CAN READ THE NEXT CHAPTER… THIS IS MY LATEST UPDATE SINCE LAST YEAR… HAHA


End file.
